The Five Dragon Hosts
by Versatz
Summary: We are propelled 20 years into the future. A new hope arises, and an old threat has come back with new power. A mythical battle is about to take place. R&R. Constructive Criticism welcome.
1. Prologue

Prologue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 10th Hokage filed the last of his papers into his drawer and put away a new book he was reading. It was a long day. He had revised the list of the new genin and had done countless paperwork which accumlated into a messy and unsorted pile on his desk.

He picked up his hat and his briefcase and left the room. He scanned his office one more time for anymore loose papers and found a couple of doodles on the floor. He picked them up and threw them in the trash and locked the door. After locking the door to Hokage Building he stepped back and looked at Hokage Rock. 10 resplendent faces staring out into Konohagakure, two with the same distinct spiky hair. He strolled to the central park and walked around its monuments. Two statues, standing there, both of them Uchiha and both of them Missing-nin. The legendary battle took place here, lasting an entire day. The statue of the Uchiha in the Akatsuki uniform is the grave for Itachi Uchiha, who died here on the spot, buried by his younger brother after his cursed seal had deactivated. Sasuke went on, over the next 20 years, raised a family, and learning from his father's mistakes, tried to give his children equal attention. He died unexpectedly, but happily at the age of 35.

The Hokage sighed and walked on. He arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, and ordered his favorite, Tempura Ramen. He slurped satisfactorily away at his meal, and after draining the soup, departed for his home. He lived in a solitary apartment that he lived in since he was a kid. It was a nice, quite, cloudless night, with only the owls to sing songs to him. He sat down on his living room couch and opened his journal.

"Dear Journal,

I'm having more ideas, and I think I've got it all figured out. It is an epic story, and being myself, I could probably publish it into a book-"

He stopped.

A book, something that appealed the Hokage. He always liked to write in his spare time. He was probably the only Hokage to have published 7 books, 3 of which have been bestsellers for over 6 weeks. He stared into space, remembering...

The next thing he did was grab out a piece of paper and his writing pen. He began writing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - An Average Kid...or not?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small apartment across the road from Ichiraku Ramen, a young boy of about 12 was thrashing in his bed. He was having the same nightmare he was having for the past 3 days. He woke up, sweating and panting, and closed his eyes to relay all the events again in his head.

/He was lying in a small cradle. He was naked and there were 6 candles surrounding him. In this dark and unfamiliar room, he became uneasy and he twitched in his cradle. He wanted his mother, and he didn't know where she was. Then four dark hooded men came into the room, and he couldn't take anymore and began to cry. One of the hooded men came up and did a jutsu, although it was hard to see through the tears. He cried even more. Then suddenly, a blue-ish dragon loomed over everyone and it went pitch black.\

He couldn't think of anymore, and he went over to his book of myths. Reading and writing were Unabara Enkai's favorite pastimes. He could use words better than anybody in his class, and had no trouble expressing his feelings. The myth he read was about the great War of Creation.

"In the War of Creation, a perfect, flat world was created, and humans were made perfect, and it was all made possible through Shinryuu, the dragon god. But Akumaryuu, the Demon Dragon saw this perfect world and wanted to corrupt it, to make it from flawless to sinful and hating. Shinryuu set out to protect his world and Akumaryuu clashed with Shinryuu. Using chakra and techniques, they fought for 1000 years. At the end, both of them defeated each other, and they split into animals. Akumaryuu chose the greatest number below ten, 9 and became the tailed beasts, and Shinryuu into five different Dragons, with a chakra level said to be equal amongst themselves but each more powerful than even Kyuubi, with its own elemental traits. The dragons are Karyuu, Suiryuu, Mokuryuu, Kanaryuu, and Daryuu(Fire Dragon, Water Dragon, Wood Dragon, Metal Dragon and Earth Dragon). They separated themselves around the earth. However, during their fight, mountains were raised, valleys were created, lakes dried up to make deserts and ocean was displaced around the earth, and ever since Akumaryuu's spirit permeated the world, as well as Shinryuu's, Humans inherited sinful characteristics."

Enkai put away his book and tried to sleep, but he couldn't, so he went out to the training grounds and practiced jutsu. He practiced till about 6:00 and went back to his house. At least there weren't any parents, so he just slammed the door out of sheer exhasution. He took a shower, then put on his normal clothes, a blue shirt with a pair of shorts and sandals. He put on his pouch of kunai as well, and a lunchbox of grilled eel and rice, and sushi. He headed out of his house and onto the street.

Some of the shops began opening and Ichiraku Ramen was already serving 60 guests its breakfast menu. He walked past the Uchiha Clan Village, and saw a boy his age leave out the front door. It was Uchiha Kasai, a very achieved ninja, with one of the top grades in the class. Enkai waved hello, and Kasai waved back. He approached Enkai panting.

"Hey, Enkai, how's it going?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Grandpa blew up over the speck of dust he saw on Sasuke-sama's grave. I had to run because he kept me 15 minutes late with his rant about how Sasuke-sama was a great ninja, and a responsible man. If he acutally checked Sasuke-sama's history, he'll find out that Sasuke-sama beat up his own best friend so that he could beat up his brother for killing the entire clan. After he beat up his best friend who happens to be the 8th Hokage, he went and joined the evil Orochimaru of the Legendary 3 Sannin. What kind of model does he find in that??!!"

"Wow, I didn't know anything about Sasuke until today."

"Whatever. As long as Sasuke-sama gets what he deserves for being so high and mighty. You should have heard Grandpa shout. 'WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE, WE USED TO LEARN NORMAL JUTSU TO HELP THE COUNTRY, LIKE SASUKE-SAMA! WE USE OUR JUTSU TO PROTECT THE FAMILY HONOUR! WE WOULD USE JUTSU TODAY TO GET RID OF THAT SPECK OF UNWORTHY DUST ON SASUKE-SAMA'S GRAVE!'"

"I bet he was loud. I heard a voice from all the way at the training grounds,"

"You were at the training grounds? Why?"

Enkai plunged into an account of his nightmare and his subsequent restlessness that led him to go and train. He then told Kasai about what he did.

"...So then I threw the Kunai- OWCH!" They bumped into a kid about the same age as them, same height but far larger, more muscular and physical.

It was Yoridokoro Kataiiwa, one of the more musclar people in Enkai's class. Kataiiwa is specialized with Earth Element jutsu.

Uchiha Kasai then spoke up "Oi, blockhead, don't lumber about like a useless rock, and let us go through to class,"

Kataiiwa took a moment to process this rude comment, and walked away.

Suddenly, a rock dagger flew at Kasai. Everything seemed to slow down for Kasai, until

"Suiton! Suijinheki!" A small gush of water flew from the ground up and blocked the dagger it its tracks. Then, Kasai shouted.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He was just about to release it, when Enkai told him to stop.

"But why, he deserves a beating for what he tried to do."

"Fighting is not the answer for everything, Kasai." Kasai seemed to calm down a bit and walked away with Enkai to the Academy.

This all happened right under Hokage Building, where the 8th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, stared down into the area.

He laughed and sat back down. "There must have been a time when I used to get like that," said Naruto, staring into space.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Happened After

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto went back to his desk from the window.

"Academy students these days. They're more talented than they're supposed to be."

The Eighth decided to go and get some Ramen from Ichiraku. He donned his hat and went down to the city limits. It was 10:35 AM and bustling with people. Parents getting home from sending their children to school. Men going to work, street vendors opening up stores.

Naruto ducked and weaved through the heavy congestion, replying to those nice enough to say "Good morning Hokage-sama!" He finally reached Ichiraku Ramen and he pressed his stopwatch. 10 minutes. At first glance, it would be very slow; Hokage building was a block away from Ichiraku. But then, you'd have to take into account the fact that there were so many people on the streets.

"One ramen with extra BBQ pork like always, Ayame-niichan," Ayame had taken to running the store just like her father used to, since Teuchi had passed away some time after Naruto became Hokage. A large of bowl of ramen appeared in front of Naruto as he slurped with increasing delight.

At 4:00pm, the last class in the Academy was let out. A few stragglers stayed around by the playground and the shuriken pratice area to chat and to share stories. Enkai was just another classmate, so he just went home. He didn't have time to waver around a lot, he had to study for the final exam, which was changed last year. Instead of performing a set jutsu every single examination (the Hokage deemed it 'BORING!' in an interview) they now had a two layer exam. They had a written examination on all jutsu studied, and a practical exam of performing 3 set techniques that you learn on your own spare time. This is to see the weaknesses and strengths of other ninjas, because now that they're taught the basics, they can develop their own fighting styles. Also, as the 8th Hokage added, nobody would be caught doing a jutsu they were weak at, thus diminishing or eliminating their chance of passing.

Enkai listed all the jutsu he learned. He was naturally talented at the academy jutsu anyway, so the written portion would be no problem. Enkai picked a random three, they were all water jutsu. Enkai always questioned why he was good at water jutsu, but not other elemental jutsu.

But life questions aside, he knew which jutsus he would do in the exam. He'd pass it for sure. The exam wouldn't be so hard after all. He decided to do some review after he had a small break. He didn't want to do the review anyways.

"Troublesome," as Shikamaru-sensei always said.

Enkai came back into the house with a soft drink and a snack in one hand, and sat down to his large pile of notes. He went through each page before dinner. He nearly fell asleep on one, and by accident let chakra flow through it, but surpisingly, it got wet instead of turning blue. He had to recopy the entire sheet.

Enkai saw no other reason to stay up any longer, and he went to bed, knowing the exam was tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Graduation Exam

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A trail of dust followed Enkai as he dashed to the exam hall for his exam that morning.

He arrived and he checked his watch

"Great. I hate it when this happens. Now, I'm early."

He sat down on the swing and looked over his notes. He heard some voices from behind the building, and he set his notes on the ground.

He headed around the building to see Kasai engaged in a fight against two boys. Both of them seem to be fighting hard. As Kasai charged up a fire technique, Enkai stepped in and extinguished it.

"Enkai! What the heck do you think you're doing? WATCH OUT!"

Enkai turned around just in time to dodgea metal and wooden kunai coming at him full speed. He pushed Kasai out of the way and skillfully rebounded himself into the air.

"I didn't want to waste chakra but I guess I'll have to. How annoying."

Enkai did a series of handseals

"Suiton: Masuidan no Jutsu!"

Enkai released a series of water bullets from his hand. The two other boys got hit and each successive bullet drew blood.

Soon, one of the boys shouted "Alright! Stop the storm! We give up!"

Enkai landed on the ground.

"Who are you two?"

The two boys weren't inclined to answer Enkai's question. But whenever Enkai set out to find something, he would find it, using any means necessary. As a result, Enkai got ready to do another jutsu.

"AHH! Ok, ok. I'm Hikarimono Denka. My friend here is called Kirenga Takumi. We're both here to take the exam. We didn't want to cause any trouble, we just wanted to test our powers."

"Which is another way of causing trouble. Anyways, my name is Unabara Enkai."

He reached an arm out for a shake, but Denka turned away. Takumi however, shook it.

"I admire your sense of peace. We're sorry for the trouble we've caused. RIGHT DENKA??" Takumi looked threateningly at Denka. As far as Enkai could tell, Takumi was a peaceful kind of person, but he fought when he had to.

The bell rung and they went into the building.

Enkai sat next to Kasai, in the first row. Papers were handed out and pencils were sharpened using chakra beforehand. Enkai had a problem though, he had to ask for 3 more pencils because he got them wet instead of sharpening them. Kasai helped him with sharpening, seeing Enkai's obvious tendency to leak water instead of chakra.

The written exam began at the instructor's whistle, and 39 pencils began scratching at their papers.

---------------

At the end of the exam, it was time to break for lunch, the latter part of the exam, the practical part, being after lunch.

Enkai went out to eat lunch alone, but Kasai insisted on joining him. Takumi, Denka and Kataiiwa argued for a bit in a corner, occasionally throwing glances at Enkai and Kasai, who were innocently eating they're lunch boxes and chatting.

Finally, after much deliberation, Takumi, Denka and Kataiiwa decided to join them for lunch. The atmosphere started a bit stiff, but it eventually loosened as they got to know each other better. At the end of the break, they returned to the exam hall, ready to give each other a good show.

In the exam hall, the instructor announced that they will be called in a random order, and upon being called, they must perform their respective three jutsu.

The first of the five was Denka. He got up to the platform and took a deep breath.

His first technique consisted of shaping a kunai with his chakra and throwing it. His second technique consisted of changing himself into metal, and growing spikes everywhere, then shifting his armor into a ball. His third and final technique was the creating of metal bombs, and throwing them into the air (mind you this exam was done outside).

Takumi was up next out of the five, and he did the same thing as Denka, that is using his chakra to make an array of weapons. His second technique was making a bunch of trees sprout out of the ground, and was actually a jutsu. His final jutsu was was the First Hokage's Birth of Trees jutsu, which filled the entire examination area. He then dispelled the trees by sending them back into the ground.

Kataiiwa was next, and he did an array of Earth Release jutsus. His first jutsu was Daton: Daryuudan no Jutsu, sending a dragon made of rock and clay at the examiner, who didn't move a muscle, but wrote a few things in his clipboard, smiling. His next jutsu was Daton: Daryuuheki, which sent up a wall of rock. His final jutsu was Daton: Dafurui no Jutsu, which involved creating a massive earthquake.

Kasai was second last out of the five, and he did an array of fire jutsu. His first was Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu, which he then evolved into the Karyuu Endan no Jutsu. His next one was Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, and his final, the most popular of all, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

Finally, it was Enkai's turn. He breathed out of nervousness and stepped out.

"Suiton: Suiryuu Endan no Jutsu! Ox Tiger Ox Tiger!"

A massive dragon shaped bullet aimed at the instructor flew out of nowhere and hurled itself at the instructor, causing him to leave his clipboard for a moment and defend himself against the oncoming bullet. After that, he picked up his clipboard and began writing furiously, a look of shock on his face.

"Umm, next jutsu. Suiton: Shisuishoha!" A giant tidal wave now flew at the audience, causing them to flee either left or right. The examiner was even more shocked and wrote even more furiously. By now, Enkai was thrilled to have caused such a big impression on the examiner.

"My final jutsu! Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Out of nowhere a giant dragon appeared and gushed water everywhere, causing everything to be wet except those who had chakra in them. The academy building was soaked, the ground was muddy, and the examiner's clipboard was half soaked (the other half was dry owing to the fact that the examiner was holding on to it)

After Enkai's show, he stepped back into an awe-filled audience, that asked him about the jutsu when he got there.

Enkai just wanted to go to the gate and meet his other friends, so after about 15 minutes, he got to the gate.

"Oi! Enkai! What took you?" Kasai waved out to Enkai who was approaching the gate.

"I had a little run in with my many fans after my jutsu performance. Where do you guys wanna go?"

"I dunno, let's go eat or something. I'm starving." said Kataiiwa

"Shuttup, you're always starving blockhead," Takumi teased

"You know what, eating sounds good. Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

Kataiiwa cheered and the four left Takumi standing there with his mouth wide open.

"Oi! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!" Takumi dashed off into the sunset with the rest of his friends heading for Ichiraku Ramen.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - An Emergency Summit

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki was watching the five friends walk over to Ichiraku, and decided to join them, when Shikamaru appeared at the door.

"What an unexpected surprise! What are you here for?" said Naruto

Shikamaru caught his breath and said,"There's...a summit...downstairs...its an emergency,"

Naruto's face turned serious

"I got it, I'm on my way," Naruto donned his hat and did a seal. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru stood up. "How troublesome, an emergency summit,"

----

Naruto got into his seat with his secretary next to him.

The Raikage stood up.

"There has been an attack at the Cloud Country, and this attack is a matter of international security."

"So? What does that have to do with us?" said the Tsuchikage.

"I'm getting there, now let me finish. The attack was a complete failure. The invaders appeared to be Akatsuki members, and they were looking for something." said the Raikage

He passed out images that some of the citizens took, some of them actually had the edge of an Akatsuki robe in them, the others just a black and red blurs, or a group of them.

"Whatever they were looking for, they obviously could not find it, because a few meters into the city, they withdrew. This is a matter of international security because the target could be in any of the five countries. I assume they've tried Sunagakure a month ago?" The Raikage nodded at Gaara who was sitting next to him.

Gaara stood up "The attack a month ago was a similar scenario. However, the attack a month ago only consisted of two Akatsuki individuals. I could not see the reason they would try again, since they have already extracted my Shukaku. They must be after something they know about, but do not know the whereabouts of."

Naruto stood up now. "So you guys are trying to say that they might be after me or another jinchuuriki?"

"That's the implication, yes." said the Mizukage "What I suggest is this. Set guards all around the outer walls, ANBU members in disguise as regular jounin would help. In the meantime, also protect yourself Hokage-dono. You may be in danger just like the rest of the hosts out there, although I assume that Akatsuki has already collected 7 tailed beasts. They're plan is still yet unknown, but they seem to be collecting the tailed beasts to do something destructive. Very destructive. All precautions must be taken, especially to protect you, Hokage-dono. If one of us five fall, all of the Great Five Shinobi countries will fall."

"Oi! So are you trying to say that because of my Kyuubi, I'm deemed weak? Forget it. As Naruto Uzumaki, not the 8th Hokage, I will protect myself and my village. That is the end of this meeting." He hastily gathered his papers and left the room.

The other three kages stood up in protest but Gaara remained seated.

"Just leave him alone. He's done things greater than you have, when he was younger than you were. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. I have faith in him, after all, he's just like me, just one chapter behind."

The three kages left the room in indignation, but they knew the truth. Uzumaki Naruto could create wonders with the tip of his fingers.

----

Thirty miles away, in a cave, ten cloaked members were sitting around a fire. Kabuto Yakushi, became the leader of Akatsuki after he found he could do nothing in the world without Orochimaru. The only thing he could've done is become the Akatsuki leader, and carry on with the team's plan. But he reveled in it, as they discussed they're upcoming attack on Konoha.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Hokage's son and the Seven Tailed Wolf

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enkai woke up to the singing birds of a cool Monday morning. He had spent the day with his friends yesterday training, so his bones ached.

He went and changed, and he put on his new, shiny ninja headband and headed to his orientation. He sat in his usual seat in the same classroom he had been the past 3 years, in between Kasai and another boy. He immediately struck up a conversation with Kasai about who the Jounin sensei will be.

"I expect my Jounin sensei to be strong, cool and confident, and who will teach me many techniques!"

Ino-sensei walked into the room and everybody turned to her.

"Well, this is the last time I'll be seeing you in this classroom. Here are the information sheets giving you information on things you'll need to know as a genin. Also, with becoming a genin you'll receive a complimentary kunai and shuriken holster for your personal use. I hope all of you will succeed as ninja!"

Ino-sensei began listing the teams. Soon she arrived at the boys

"Team 9: Uchiha Kasai, Sakebigoe Boisu and Genkaku Madoi."

Kasai parted with Enkai to be with his team.

Sakebigoe Boisu was a short ninja, but he appeared to love music, to the extent that he took headphones and a music player wherever he went. He had a special pair of wristbands, although they didn't appear to be actually wristbands, but a sort of metal arm gear.

Genkaku Madoi was a shady character who wore a black cloak around him with a Konoha pendant on the top of his cloak body. He had a hood on his head and his face was hidden in the shadow.

"Team 10: Yoridokoro Kataiiwa, Butoku Sento, and Ayatsuri Aruji."

Butoku Sento had weights all over his body, yet he seemed to go through everyday life quite normally with them. He had an array of extendable weapons on his belt such as a bo stick and other oriental weapons.

Ayatsuri Aruji was seen playing with his puppets, most notable of all was the mummy-like thing on his back which Enkai knew nothing about.

"Team 11: Kirenga Takumi, Kedamono Tsukaite, and Gessekai Taiyo."

Kedamono Tsukaite always had a giant scroll on his back, and a number of smaller ones on his belt. He also had a brush set in side his coat. Enkai didn't know much about him either

Taiyo was an entirely different story. On the front of his cloak was a sun and at the back was a crescent moon. He had a silver pair of gloves which had the same pictures as his cloak on them.

"Team 12: Hikarimono Denka, Kyouryoku Buki and Hanpatsu Byouin"

Buki had a large array of weapons at his disposal, most notable of all was the buster sword on his back, and the claws that he had on his arms. He had spiky hair to match the many weapons he had with him.

Byouin had a first aid kit strapped on to her back, and multiple cases of pellets and pills on her belt. She appeared to be a very practical fighter, taking into account every single detail in the room.

"Finally, Team 13: Unabara Enkai, Yuuma Kyokujitsu, and Uzumaki Kitsune. I'll leave you to wait for your jounin senseis. Good luck to you all, you are now official ninjas."

Enkai walked over to the famed Seven Tails host and the Hokage's son.

"Hey, I'm Unabara Enkai,"

"Yuuma Kyokujitsu. What's up?"

"Hmph, Uzumaki Kitsune. Greetings."

"So, where do you guys come from?"

"I was actually a missing-nin, coming in from a hidden village I know nothing about. It could be decimated to dust for all I know. I was eventually taken in by Kitsune's dad, and I'm his adopted sister."

"My mother is the famed Hyuuga Hinata, and my dad is the 8th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. You could say I inherited my father's large chakra capacity and my mother's precise chakra control. Those two things make me a great fighter. You?"

"I..." Enkai dissolved in thought. Where did he come from? He wasn't very sure. His parents had abandoned him on a doorstep almost 12 years ago. Enkai was looked after until his foster parents died and he had to make it on his own after that surviving on the inheritance that was left to him from his birth parents.

"Oi! Are you going to talk?" said Kitsune.

"My story isn't very clear. You could say I lived a like quite like your father, Kitsune, except I had foster parents, whom I watched die. They didn't care about me anyways, so I don't bother avenging them," answering the question Kitsune was about to ask next.

It was time to break for lunch, and Team 13 decided to go to a small place so that they could have a nice chat, and then come back for their Jounin sensei to make an appearance. The team gained a respected understanding of each other. As Enkai looked closely, there were injuries all over the areas near Kitsune's eyes, probably from the repeated but poorly judged use of his Byakugan that he inherited from his mother. As for Kyokujitsu, her demon chakra made it possible for her to transform into different animals, for she had played a prank. She went to the bathroom and came back as a cockroach, freaking the both of them out. Also, because of the unique Yuuma clan, which was long rejected as the forunner of both the Byakugan and the Sharingan due to their demonic teachings, she had the Enishigan, which is an eye technique that allows the user to not just see through objects, a 360 degree circle WITHOUT the blindspot, copy ninjitsu on the spot, but also allows her to see things at any speed she wants, you could say allowing her sight to enter another dimension viewing the same scene.

After an enlightening lunch, they went back to the academy to await their Jounin sensei.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Jounin Sensei

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enkai, Kitsune and Kyokujitsu sat down in their places after lunch. Before long, Ino-sensei came back and called out Team 13 to meet at the training grounds. Enkai was confused and surprised at the same time by this strange command.

"But what about our Jounin Sensei?" said Enkai.

"You'll see him soon, just have patience." Ino-sensei showed them to the door and Enkai walked with his group to the training grounds.

It was a very empty training ground. As soon as they stood around waiting, a ninja with white robes, long hair and matching white eyes came along.

Kitsune was the first to speak.

"Uncle Neji! I never knew you'd be our sensei!" said Kitsune, abnormally surprised, making both Enkai and Kyokujitsu jump.

Neji smiled at his little nephew. His cousin, Hyuuga Hinata was married to the Hachidaime, Naruto Uzumaki.

They all moved to the lake and sat down.

"So, How about you tell me something about yourselves? Such as your names, your dreams, your likes, dislikes, etcetc. Let's start with the one on the left." said Neji.

Enkai was pointed to.

"My name is Unabara Enkai, I like to write, even though nobody besides you three know anything about it. I also like to hang out with my friends from the Academy a lot. Also, I love grilled eel with rice. It's my favorite. I have a book which I also enjoy reading, and is also the final gift to me before my foster parents died when I was 11, along with a giant inheritance. I don't really dislike anything, except people who diss me or my friends, but if anybody messes with my friends, its the end of the line. I hope someday to just have a normal life, although if I can get up top, then that'll be cool too."

Neji nodded and smiled. He then looked over to Kyokujitsu.

"I'm Yuuma Kyokujitsu, and I like to immerse myself in nature. I like to watch the sunsets, and the sunrises, and converse with the local animals. If anything, I like having fun, with both nature and people. I dislike people who destroy nature for their own gains, unneccesary violence and unjust people. If I have to, I will defend my friends at any cost. I someday dream to resurrect my village and my clan, or at least find it, so that I may be among my family again."

Neji then looked at Kitsune.

"Oh, come on, Uncle Neji, you know everything about me!"

"I know you're a bit uneasy about being this disclosing, but your friends don't know you do they?"

"Oh, fine. I'm Uzumaki Kitsune. I enjoy learning new techniques and using my Byakugan in new ways. I also enjoy eating Ramen at Ichiraku, just like my father, and I enjoy looking after my pet fox, Aka-chan, named after his red fur. I dislike people who are weak because they choose to be lazy and not train, and I dislike people who undermine foxes for their nature of running away. I someday dream to be Hokage just like my father, not for self-esteem reasons, but for the number of techniques that are required to become Hokage."

Enkai nodded, then said to their sensei "Neji-sensei, what about you?"

Neji closed his eyes for a moment.

"Very well. I am Hyuuga Neji, leader of the Hyuuga clan, and the first from the cadet branch to do so. I like to train, and hone my techniques, although that time has passed for me, I like to complete missions, because it doesn't give you a higher satisfaction. I also dislike people who say that I would try to trip somebody for fun, and say it was fate they fell, or anything like that. I also dislike people who still look down at me because of my birth status, even though I've achieved power my own way. I've already achieved my secret dream, which was to become leader of the Hyuuga clan, since Hanabi perished years ago, and Hinata married the Hachidaime. Oh, Hiashi died of his own accord, I wouldn't murder him," answering Kyokujitsu's suspicious look.

"Well, we've gotten off to a good start. Tomorrow, we'll undergo some survival training. Meet here, at 10 AM, and don't eat breakfast. You'll vomit."

Enkai waved his new sensei and his new teammates goodbye, and headed home.

--------------------------

Neji went to the Jounin lounge in Hokage building and plopped on the couch. Shino was standing at the window, Rock Lee was putting his weights back on, Tenten was playing with a kunai and Sakura was sorting out her medical equipment.

"How was your team, Neji?" said Shino, still staring out the window

"They're an interesting bunch. One of them is the Suiryuu, and of all the dreams he could have, he dreams to be normal. Sounds Shikamaru-ish, but that's not my problem."

"If that makes your team interesting, then all of our teams would be interesting too. We all have one of the Dragon Hosts in our team. Doesn't this seem suspicious?" said Shino, taking off his sunglasses to clean with his coat, keeping his face hidden from view.

"It seems as though the teams are set up so that the Dragon Hosts are separated. I wonder if there's a special reason?" Rock Lee said, pulling up his orange stockings and sitting next to Neji.

"I don't know why, but I'm sure we'll find out soon. After all, Naruto never kept anything like this secret from us. We'll have to talk to him." said Sakura, tying her headband back on and leaving the room. The other Jounin did likewise as the sun set over Konoha.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Real Genin Test

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Enkai woke up the next morning and took a deep breath. Today was their first day as genin, and of all the things they would do, they would do survival training. He got dressed, today in his 'ninja' clothes, a blue hoodie, khaki shorts, his shuriken and kunai holsters, and black sandals. He also put on his necklace that he had since birth, a black string with a sapphire character for Water at the end.

He headed out the door and to the training grounds. He saw Kitsune and Kyokujitsu with Neji-sensei standing there waiting for him. He apologized for being late and Kyokujitsu hit him on the head. Neji-sensei spoke up.  
"Well, the entire team is here, I suppose we should start. The test is a two layer layer test. Here is the first layer. You are going to retrieve objects hidden throughout the forest, which I will defend with all my might. At the end of the forest, you must appear with said objects in your hand. If the object I assign you is found in another's hand, or not found at all, you will be sent back to the academy-"

"WHAT?? Neji-sensei, why do we need another test? We just graduated! And what's this about being sent back to the Academy??" Kyokjitsu widened her eyes.

"This is to determine who will be actual Genin. If you pass, you are Genin, if you don't, then you'll be sent back. It's as simple as that. Now don't argue, its probably fate you got stuck with me as your sensei. Enkai, your assigned object, is a log. Not just any log though, a rare mahogany log that only appears as mahogany in your hands and mine. Otherwise, it is camoflauged among the trees. The only other way you can know is the small amount of chakra that I instilled in the log. Kitsune, of all the objects, your's is a talking fox. No summoning jutsu either. I can confirm that. Kyokjitsu, yours is a pendant with a sun on it. It may be hidden underground, in the trees, or anywhere else that I have decided. Now, I will be intercepting you, testing your skills at the same time. Good luck!" said Neji.

Enkai's mouth hung open. "How in the name of the gods am I supposed to find a camoflauging log?" Enkai shook his head and entered the forest. Kitsune and Kyokjitsu were unable to move due to the daunting task that lay ahead of them.

Within a minute, all three ninjas were in the forest, Neji sitting on the tallest tree in the forest, watching their movements. They separated, and Neji knew they'd never pass.

--

Enkai looked all around.  
"How am I seriously supposed to find a camoflauged log in all this mess? There must be millions of trees."

Kitsune stood among the undergrowth. "Talking fox, talking fox, where could you be? BYAKUGAN!" Kitsune looked around, and there were foxes everywhere. Some in holes, some near rivers, and a pair of foxes doing something Kitsune would rather not think about.  
He turned off his Byakugan and sighed.

Kyokujitsu dashed around. "Where can I find a well hidden pendant here? I guess"  
Kyokujitsu was stopped mid-sentence by a blow to the stomach. She crashed into a tree and fell to the ground. "Neji-sensei"  
"Kyokujitsu. I hope you won't hold back?" Neji dashed for her with a kunai in his hand. Kyokujitsu immediately transformed into a termite and dashed to a nearby tree and rapidly chewed away the bark and the wood, and the tree fell on Neji-sensei. However, when Kyokujitsu reverted back to human form and went over to Neji to check what happened to him, she found a log under the tree.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu! That means"  
"That's right." Neji dived out of a tree with the same kunai in his hands and landed on the ground. He put away the kunai and got into a Jyuuken stance.

Kyokujitsu grew rabbit legs and jumped high into the air. She knew close combat with Neji was bad. She grew long claws and fired them off at Neji, and they missed. She tried again and this time they hit. She landed on the ground satisfied. However, once Neji had used Kawarimi no Jutsu, Kyokujitsu began running away to find a safer place.

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "One down, two to go."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Real Kitsune, and a Shocking Realization

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji rushed through the forest. He wasn't in any hurry, it wasn't as if they could find their objects in their current form. He looked around for his nephew and found him standing on a tree, his Byakugan activated.

Kitsune did another sweep and saw his uncle Neji hiding in the shrubbery.

Kitsune dashed towards Neji, narrowly dodging three kunai headed straight for him.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Two or Three clones appeared, grabbing kunai out of their holsters. They all cut their thumbs and did a number of handseals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large frog appeared out of nowhere, from the one seal that it took three Kage Bunshins and one real copy of Kitsune to produce. Gamabunta smoked on his pipe.

"You'd better have a good reason for calling me out here, bub."

"I know, Gamabunta, but I need help this time. I'm taking on a Jounin, not a cat."

"At least we can have fun."

Kitsune got into an entirely different Jyuuken stance, one hand in the air, the other touching the ground. He activated his Byakugan.

"Gentle Fist, Aerial 128-palms!" Kitsune shouted. Gamabunta launched him into the air and let him off. Kitsune dived through the air, using his Byakugan to track Neji in the undergrowth. The advantage of the Aerial Gentle Fist style was that you could have the extra pressure of the air dive, and be able to press the tenketsu points past the chakra veins into the muscles, thus allowing you to control their movement completely.

"He's going to use THAT technique, combining Gamabunta and the Gentle Fist, truly Hinata and Naruto's son."

Kitsune hit every single chakra point he could, and muscles as well. However, the sensation was not as Neji predicted. Instead of a pressurized feeling, he immediately felt his chakra and muscle power randomly spin around.

"Aagh...Kitsune, already showing me you're great technique...an honor."

"Yes. This is my Aerial Gentle Fist Rasengan. The point of the technique is to instinctively screw up your chakra flow and your muscle power in a random, spinning fashion. The small Rasengan is at the tip of all the fingers."

He pointed one of his fingers with a small blue ball at the end. Neji groaned a bit more and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kitsune's eyes widened as Gamabunta disappeared as well, his concentration having been distracted.

Neji appeared out of nowhere and initiated the Jyuuken stance.

"Gentle Fist, 64 Palms!" Kitsune couldn't do anything except stand and watch, Neji's routine being too fast for Kitsune to react to. He kneeled down in defeat.

"Poor you, if only you knew how to use Kage Bunshins like your father did."

Neji jumped and dashed away. "Two down, one to go. I hope he gives me a good time."

--

Enkai was still looking around, but something told him that there was someone following him. He heard two kunai hit the trunk next to hiim and he turned around.

Neji was standing on the branch nearby. The wind rustled near the both of them.

"Well, I guess you're the last one. Fate smiles on me today. Or its just that I'm your sensei, and that denotes the strength gap we have." said Neji nonchalantly.

"There is no gap between power. Everyone has power, it is, however, up to that person if wants to harness it or not. Hard work and talent cannot be great by themselves. It takes the person to build his talent to make something special."

"Then let's see your hard work, and your talent."

"You asked for it. Suiton: Suitatsumaki! Water Tornado no Jutsu!" Enkai did a series of seals and pointed his arms at Neji. A torrent of water gushed out of both of those arms and hit Neji square in the chest. Enkai retracted them and jumped to the branch Neji was standing on. Neji met him at eye level and swirl-kicked Enkai in the stomach.

"Ninpou: Byakurendan!" Neji kicked the airborne Enkai in the stomach down to the ground where he lay lifeless. Neji went down to check his student when suddenl Enkai opened his ice-blue eyes and shouted.

"Suiton: Suibaku no Jutsu!" An entire blast of water gushed over Neji as he lay unconscious on the floor. Enkai left to do some thinking.

"I can't find my object, and I hardly expect Kitsune or Kyokujitsu to find it. The rule was to appear with the object in your hand, but there wasn't any regulation on how you could get them! If you turn it around, I have to look for a log with chakra in it. I can't look for chakra...but Kitsune can! He has the Byakugan! But what about their objects? Kitsune has to look for a talking fox. Who better to converse with animals than Kyokujitsu? After all, she can turn into animals. Finally, to find the pendant...Neji-sensei it could be underground, in the trees...mainly in the terrain...which means I have to fill the ground with water to be able to expand it, and find the pendant! I have to find the others!"


End file.
